My Guardian Angel
by oxXStitchesXxo
Summary: Sora is searching for his best friend Riku, when he gets in a heated battle with Xemnas trying to get his friend back he is saved by the one he is trying to save
1. Chapter 1

Awaken From Your Slumber

Sora ran as fast as he could down the dirt road as Donald and Goofy struggled to keep up his feet kicked up dirt as he ran. "Sora hold on!" Donald yelled. Sora saw the castle it had a bunch of clouds over the castle he stopped and his keyblade appeared in his hands, Donald and Goody finally caught up they were panting and tired from so much running. "There it is guys, he's gotta be in there." Sora proclaimed. Sora began running again up to the gates of the castle he couldn't believe they made it this far it seemed like they had been running for months. He walked up and saw that the gate was locked and the keyhole was big, Sora looked at his keyblade and wondered. "Is it possible?" Sora pointed his keyblade at the lock and it shot a beam at the keyhole it unlocked and Sora rushed inside. He slammed into the door forcing it to open he looked around and saw a door with a light shining under it he knew it had to be that door he ran into the room and saw him. "Ah Sora, I knew you'd come." The man said with his back to him. "Why wouldn't I?" Sora said with an angry face he was pissed. "Is he in there?" Sora pointed to an egg shaped container. "Hmph, wouldn't you like to know." The man said with a smirk. "Get him the fuck out of there!" Sora shouted. "Haha now why would I do that?" The man uttered. "Because if don't! I'll beat your ass!" Sora screamed he was furious. The man turned around it was a tall sorta dark skinned man with silver spiked hair he had bewitching yellow eyes and a horribly evil smile. "Xemnas! I should've known!" Sora said. "Yes Sora it is I." Xemnas chuckled.

"I am going to kill you!" Sora yelled as he clenched his keyblade tough in his fist he then drew it back and yelled as he charged for Xemnas. Xemnas gave an evil grin and stood ready for Sora's attack. Sora swung his keyblade at Xemnas' head but Sora was baffeld Xemnas raised his hand and grabbed Sora's keyblade he gave Sora a smile and threw him toward the wall Sora slammed against it at full speed causing it to crack a little bit. "Gah!" Sora grunted as he hit the wall he opened one eye slightly and saw Xemnas jumped the tall man landed right in front of Sora. "Haha. Pity." Xemnas said. Xemnas grabbed the brunettes blade and threw it behind him almost hitting Donald! "You are such a little pain in the ass!" Xemnas yelled as he picked Sora up by his collar and held him near his face. "You are so pathetic! You are not even worth killing!" Xemnas shouted. He raised his fist and was about to punch him when someone threw something at him causeing Xemnas to drop Sora. "Aaaah! What the!" Xemnas cried. Sora looked over at Donald and Goofy they shook their heads and pointed to the left Sora saw a person with a cloak on the boy removed his hood and Sora saw who it was. "Riku!." Sora called out. "Grrrr! How did you get out!" Xemnas said.

"That's none of you're business." Riku argued. Sora couldn't believe his eyes he came to free Riku and Riku freed himself, he felt ashamed. Riku stood and his keyblade appeared in his hand and he ran toward Xemnas. Xemnas raised his hand and shocked Sora. "Gaaaah!" Sora was in intense pain as thousands of volts shuddered through his body Xemnas swung his fist but Riku ducked and slid on his knees under his arm. Riku swung his keyblade behind him and hit Xemnas in the back. Xemnas fell on his knees but quickly got up. Sora got up as well and prepared for battle he put his hand on Riku's shoulder. "Can I join in this?" Sora asked. Riku looked to his right and saw Sora keyblade in hand. "Why the hell not." Riku said with a smile. Sora and Riku postitioned themselves and both ran towards Xemnas. "Well well, this isn't going to be hard!" Xemnas said. He raised his hands and his cloak changed from black to black and white, he pulled out to guns and held them at his side. Sora and Riku saw him and they're eyes widened and ran to Xemans they swung both of their keyblades back and swung at the same time they missed as Xemnas jumped in the air they looked back and saw Xemnas shoot two lasers at them. "Time to die!" Xemnas declared. "Nooooo!" Riku shouted. Sora ducked down as he threw his keyblade on the ground, Sora heard two loud grunts. "Gaaah! Aaaaah!" Riku shouted. Sora looked behind him and saw Riku drop his knees and drop his keyblade, Riku had small lines of smoke emitting from his chest... Riku had taken the shot for Sora.

Riku laid down on the ground as Xemnas laughed. Sora ran to Riku and turned him on his back and balanced him with his leg and arm. "Riku, why?" Sora cried. "Because, I had turned to the darkness... and even though I did you still came after me." Riku grunted as he forced the words. Sora let a small tear slide down his cheek, he knew Riku was dying. "You, you can still make it!" Sora shouted. "No, no I can't... I'm done Sora." Riku said. Sora looked down and saw Riku slowly closing his eyes Riku became lifeless and slipped away from reality. "Riku, nooooo!" Sora sobbed. He pulled Riku close to his body and cried on his shoulder. "Hmph, that's why I don't have friends." Xemnas boasted. Sora looked up slowly from Riku shoulder and yelled. "You don't know what this is like! Loosing a dear old friend! It hurts horribly and it feels like someone stabbed a knife through my heart!" Sora yelled. "That's why i'm glad I don't have one..."Xemnas said as he dissapeared. Sora cried some more. His best friend was gone...

_To Be Continued_


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a year since Riku died, and Sora still couldn't shake the memory it still hurt. Sora went on day to day though acting different around Kairi he didn't want to upset her, kids started talking about him Sora didn't notice how sad he looked, Sora walked home that day he didn't take the bus. Since Riku was gone Sora became the new cute and mysterious one it was kinda nice but after a while Sora got tired of girls always crowded around him and not leaving him alone.

Sora set his bag on the kitchen chair and headed toward the stairs. "Sora, do you want a snack?" Sora's mom asked. "Um...No thanks mom." Sora said as he slumped up the stairs and toward his room, he laid on his bed and stared at the ceiling thinking about Riku. It always seemed to drift across his thoughts but he always tried thinking of something but it was no use he always thought about it no matter what. He saw a few pictures at his bedside of him Riku and Kairi, a small tear drifted down his cheek as he gazed at forgotten memories and broken dreams. Sora looked out the window and saw a storm coming the thunder rumbled and the lightining struck Sora decided he should get to bed he threw his school clothes on the floor and slunked into bed. He glanced left once more gazing at the grey clouds he saw clouds and lighting flashing as they danced intertwined together. He dozed into a blissful sleep and dreamed a rather pleasant dream, he dreamed that Riku hadn't died and that he still had time to tell Riku how he felt but still that dream just brought more sorrow along with it so he tried dreaming of something else.

Sora lied in bed as one leg poked out of the sheet, Sora always slept very misshapen unnatural way of sleeping. Sora heard a small breeze of air swiftly pass over his face he opened his eyes and saw a dark figure perched above him. "A-." Sora was about to shout but the figure pressed it's finger upon Sora's lips causing him to stop. The figure brought his other finger up to his lip and gave a shooshing motion. Sora's eyes widened the figure had bright blue staring eyes they frightened the brunette he shuddered in fear he felt like his heart was going to burst! The apparition jumped from Sora's bed and to his door the figure closed it and stared right at Sora. "Who- who are you?" Sora asked frantically. The figure turned on the light as beams of floursecent glory danced on the apparition's silver locks and cascaded down his bright clothes it was a boy Sora confirmed in his mind. But when he saw the white vest with yellow trim followed by a black under shirt he noticed who the boy really was. "Riku? Riku? Is that really you?" Sora said so loudly the whole worl could hear. "Yes, Sora it is me." Riku said with a smile as he looked at the brunette with hopeful eyes.

Sora lept out of bed and ran toward Riku he wrapped his arms around Riku in a warm embrace. Sora cried tears of joy on to Riku's white vest, "I can't believe my eyes!" Sora shouted. "How are you alive? Xemnas killed you." Sora said with wide bright eyes. "He did..." Riku said. Sora looked at Riku puzzled, how could he be there if Xemnas had killed him. Sora slipped slowly from the embrace of his friend, "W-What do you mean? I don't understand?" Sora said as his hands fell weightlessly to his side. "I'm a ghost, I'm here but i'm not really here." Riku said as he touched his chest. Sora felt a tear roll slowly down his cheek and he fell to his knees. Riku's mouth dropped a bit. "Everytime I think you're here! You're not! Its always a dream! A fucking dream! and now you're a ghost! Why can't I just have my best friend bac-!" Sora stopped as he felt Riku's warm arms around him as one hand was petting his hair. "Shhhh Sora calm down." Riku said as he held his friend close to him. Sora buried his face in his friend's shoulder and cluched his vest tightly in his fist. "I-I just want you back... Riku..." Sora said as he sobbed quietly. "I know Sora, I know." Riku said as he squeezed Sora tighter, Riku pulled slightly away and picked Sora up off of his knees. "I'm always here, whenever you need me, I'm here." Riku said as he smiled at Sora. Sora smiled back. "Now go back to bed." Riku said as he nudged Sora toward his bed. "Okay." Sora said with a sniffle and a smile.

"Now try and sleep." Riku said as he jumped on the edge of the window sill. "Riku wait!" Sora said as he sat up quickly extending an arm, "What is it?" Riku asked turning to his friend. "Stay with me." Sora said. "What?" Riku asked once more. "Stay with me, till I fall asleep. Please." Sora said with his arm still held out to his friend. Riku chuckled slightly at his friend. "Okay." Riku said jumping down and closing the window, Riku slinked into bed beside his friend and placed his arms behind his head and stared at the ceiling. Sora closed his eyes and suddenly flung his arm over Riku's chest and got closer to him. Riku's eyes widened with surprise but his eye lids slid down half way and he placed one arm around his friend and held Sora's hand with the other.

_"This, this is how I want it to be... forever..." Sora thought as he drifted into a deep sleep._

THE END


End file.
